


Decades

by methlabs



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Exposition, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Love, Other, Short & Sweet, sometime before apocalypse i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs
Summary: Despite the years you had been together, it still took a great deal of willpower to restrain yourself from turning into a lovestruck mess whenever you were within a metre radius of Professor Charles Xavier.





	Decades

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a state of delirium and grief, mainly because it's 2am and two of my drafts just got deleted so please forgive me if it's far too short and absolute drivel.

Despite the years you had been together, it still took a great deal of willpower to restrain yourself from turning into a lovestruck mess whenever you were within a metre radius of Professor Charles Xavier.

In the brief moments alone after classes, when you would _pop into his office to bring him a cuppa_ ,as he so tactfully phrased it, Charles would wait patiently until you were within said radius before pulling you oh so gently to his side, kissing your temple and whispering his appreciation. Sometimes, he would throw in some cheeky euphemisms about  _extra-curricular activities_  and you'd giggle like a young lover all over again. Sometimes, he would pull you into his lap to gaze at you appreciatively, and you would turn from his still startlingly blue eyes, flushing like he was your first crush. And sometimes you would run your hand through his greying hair and remind yourself that neither of you were quite so young anymore.

Charles, of course, would know what you were thinking. And he didn't need to use his powers. He would meet your gaze, brow knitted in that kind concern he must hold for every living creature, and suddenly that globe in the corner of his office was much more interesting to stare at.

"My love."

It was always 'my love'. And it was never more, as by now you would have pressed your lips to his, tasting of coffee and liquorice and perhaps the tiniest hint of bubbly if it were late enough. It was an unspoken promise of decades past, and many more to come, and it was the reassurance you both so desperately needed in these moments. Moments when the normalcy of life seemed to good to be true, and the memories of your intertwined, equally tumultuous paths resurfaced and made everything feel  _far too easy_ to simply be. You were growing old, and it was terrifying.

Charles could feel it, too. He could feel it in the deepening lines on his face, and in the clicking of his joints, and in the betrayal of his increasing number of grey hairs (that were _not_ aided in any regard by his students). And you were the one thing in his life that made him feel any form of youthful thrill. He'd be pushing fifty soon, for chrissake, and seeing you smiling at his door made him giddy like a schoolgirl. Your mere presence still made his chest flutter and his ears grow hot, and (though you were far past that stage in your relationship) encouraged him to crack a few of his old genetic evolution lines. Every second you were together felt just like the day he realised he had fallen so deeply and hopelessly in love with you.

And to Charles, knowing that you felt the same was the most comforting thing in the world.


End file.
